Book 1 Chapter 6. Doktor Gaunt
REFILL Costs: 350 1000 1750 2450 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Report to the Protector' You arrive at the Protector General's office as the sun begins to turn the city's spires a golden brown. You can tell he's eager for word of what's happened. :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General "That's fine work. Fine work, indeed! We can't chance spooking this Lady Quill or Gaunt 'cleaning up' his mess. Head to her place tonight and get to the bottom of this." :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General 'Copper Street' After a well deserved rest, you find Copper Street. Night falls and a carriage arrives. You edge closer and notice a slight hum coming from it as several men get out. :SNEAK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Copper Street Part of the group enters Quill's apartment as the others stand watch. Fenn gives a shrill whistle and you lunge from the shadows. :ATTACK: ?? 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Gaunt's Lieutenant, Gaunt's Henchman As you finish off the first group, the second emerges from the doorway with Quill in tow. :ATTACK: 11 27 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 91 - 169 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Gaunt's Henchman, Gaunt's Lieutenant The henchmen fight hard but can't match your skill or Fenn's strength and experience. :ATTACK: 11 27 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Gaunt's Henchman, Gaunt's Lieutenant Quill is quick to provide Gaunt's whereabouts without prodding. Apparently, Polidoras isn't the only monster. :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lady Quill 'Gaunt's Lair' An ornate mansion on the outside but a deathtrap on the inside. You're attacked by a mechanized horde the moment you burst through the door. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 19 38 57 76 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mechanoid II, Mechanoid I "Watch your back!" Fenn shouts smashing a metal arm heading straight for your head. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 19 38 57 76 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mechanoid III, Mechanoid I The mechanical beasts know no fear and the smashed metal husks don't deter their brethren from a similar fate at yours and Fenn's hands. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 19 38 57 80 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mechanoid III, Mechanoid II You smash another copper shell before darting toward the exit across the room. "Head for the door. There's too many of them." :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 20 40 60 80 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mechanoid III, Mechanoid II, Mechanoid I 'Doktor Gaunt' Rushing into a massive library, you catch sight of your goal. You see Gaunt slip through a secret door as a giant blade slices down from the ceiling. :DODGE: 05 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Butcher's Blade More blades slice from the ceiling and great gears rise from the floor to grind unwary intruders to dust. :DODGE: 05 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Gear Grinder You and Fenn race through the secret passage hoping to catch sight of Gaunt's fleeing form. :DODGE: 05 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guillotine 'Familiar Faces' You see light ahead. The passage opens but blocking your way are more of Marras' minions and their demonic companions. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 126 - 234 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lesser Demon, Priest of Marras, Acolyte of Marras The reward for battling through the priests is another encounter with the demons they summon. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Acolyte of Marras, Lesser Demon, Shade of Marras The skin of the demons is like stone. Each strike must be precise, each shot accurate. One misstep could be your last. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% ?25% 30% Adversaries: Priest of Marras, Greater Demon As the last beast falls, you hear a large group approaching from a passage to the east. "Be ready!" Fenn calls. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 20 40 60 80 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shade of Marras, Lesser Demon, High Priest of Marras 'A Brief Respite' A bright light fills the cavern and a dozen Praestor Knights emerge from the passage and survey the carnage around you. "Well met, heroes!" :TALK: 05 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Praestor Knight You quickly realize Gaunt's secret passage has lead you into the catacombs. With two passages left to explore - the Knights take one, leaving the other for you and Fenn. :TALK: 05 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Praestor Commander 'Something Wicked' As you make your way through the dimly lit passage, the scene of Krootch in the grip of a nightmarish contraption flickers through your mind. The sound of metal on rock jars you back to the hear and now. "Fenn, you hear that?" "I'm not blind nor deaf. Whatever it is, it's coming this way and I suspect it's not here to show us the way to Gaunt." As Fenn finishes, a massive shadow appears on the wall just beyond a slight curve in the passage. It can be only one thing - the monster from the streets of Heren. <Chapter 5 - Book 1 - Chapter 7 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1